Vortex
by Katurz
Summary: Anne's life is normal- plus a little incentive. She has the grades, looks, friends, and even the boys. Just one little flaw in her life- Lord of the Rings. The book her friend Summer has gotten her obsessed with, and when she finds a ring in and old library book that takes her to a special place, well, thinks don't get exactly 'better'. [Rated T for language and suggestive themes]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or any of the settings in this fanfiction, but I do own my own characters such as Anne, Summer, Nate and Jenney. Any acclamation of owning J.R.R Tolkien's characters are false. Now lawyers, please go away.

**Author's Note:**

Welcome to a brand new fanfiction, probably the most generic idea for a Lord of the Rings one.. Including a somewhat-Mary-Sue and one of the hottest Elves known to middle-earth, aside from Legolas and some others...

So basically if you haven't read any of my fanfiction before and this is your first time reading one of my stories, for some reason I like to put Author's Note's at the beginning and end of each chapter. This author's note is an intro, though it is usually to complain of reasons I haven't updated and to thank my reviews, and the Author's note at the bottom is to beg for reviews and reply to any I have.

Well, enjoy Chapter 1. of Vortex

CH. 1~.

Anne grabbed her backpack as it threatened to leave her side with the gusty winds. It's been windy forever. Windy and cold, as a matter of fact. But in Delaware in mid-March, she couldn't ask for much more. Her backpack, a comfy L.L Bean plaid backpack fit evenly around her body, but when she had only one arm holding it up, one arm brushing at her red hair which constantly whipped into her face, and that same arm flipping to the next page of her book, it wasn't easy to keep the sack on her shoulder. She decided there was only one way out of this and closed her book. Then she dared to walk away from the safety of her gray sedan and towards the horror of which she called high school.

The building loomed in the distance, almost like Isengard would, she joked with herself, remembering the previous chapter of The Two Towers she just finished beforehand. Buses stood in a line-up in front of the school, allowing those ninth and tenth graders without cars to the school building. The buses then would take the middle schoolers on the bus to the middle school not too far away.

Anne's hair whipped into her face again. She groaned and walked forwards through the parking lot of many cars, swiping her hand at the hairs which decided to be stubborn and stay on her face.

Once finally making it to the entrance of the school after almost being run over by a bus, she opened the front door and felt a warm breeze onto her face. Her cold arms, which were protected by a green hoodie, instantly warmed up. She smiled at some familiar faces in the lobby of the school.

Her school wasn't terrible, it just wasn't the best. It was big in her opinion, mostly because out in the suburbs she didn't really go to other schools. Other than that, the education was supposed to be good and fair. Anne stared at the posters lining the lobby as she strode through the crowd of people younger than her.

Finally, someone stood in her way. She frowned as she collided with the person. "Hey, watch where you're going."

She knew that voice. "Nate, shut up," she replied, regaining her once-lost balance and staring at one of her best friends. He hugged her and then kissed her cheek. Alright, so not her best friend, more like her ex-boyfriend.

"Anything for you darling," he said in a dazed voice, swooning sarcastically.

"You know, it's for this reason I wonder why I would ever date a sod like you," she smiled at him and he shot her a confused look, ruffling his brown hair with a free arm. She stared at his freckles. "Sometimes, British terms are just amazing, are they not?"

Nate looked around at the people now staring at them. There weren't many, but some of the younger ones usually eavesdropped on Anne's conversations. Who wouldn't? Who wouldn't want to know the big w's on Anne's life?

The bell luckily chose to ring at that moment and saved Anne from any further explanation on what it meant. Nate eyed her suspiciously and said, "I'll see you at lunch, dearie."

"No," Anne said as the lobby started to clear out.

"No what?" Nate asked.

"No, no dearie. Remember, I told you I want to be your friend." Her voice was suddenly serious.

"C'mon-"

"Nate, I honestly need to move on with my life. Now you broke up with me three months ago and act like I'm still your girlfriend. We can be friends," she said. Nate frowned.

"Yeah, okay. But when you miss me, don't come crawling back!" Nate called as he decided to start walking away.

"Like it's going to happen!" Anne called back and ran her hand through her hair. She was basically the only one left in the lobby except for some kids coming in late.

She walked out of the lobby and took a left in the crossroad that separated at least three of the grades. Her locker was on the third floor, next to a girl named Summer, who had somehow become her best friend and first got her interested in Lord of the Rings.

Once she reached her locker though, Anne noticed Summer wasn't there. It wasn't unusual, Summer was usually early to class every single day. Anne dialed in her combination lazily and was surprised when her locker sprang open.

"I guess these locks are pretty cheap," she muttered to herself. Then Anne took her books out of her long locker, which were at the bottom, and shoved her plaid book bag into it. Before leaving for her homeroom, she reached into the book bag and pulled out The Two Towers. The book never failed to entertain her in the middle of class. And when you're in the middle of the battle of Helms Deep, it's hard to resist reading it 24/7.

Math Class had always been a rough spot for Anne. She didn't like it, but she did decent in it in her opinion, considering that most of her friends were still in pre-algebra where as she was in Geometry like most of the smart kids. It was the one idiosyncrasy that never failed to amaze her peers. No matter how good she looked, how stupid she acted, she somehow seemed to be a valedictorian.

Anne slid her book secretly onto her desk. It was a good thing she sat far away from the front and middle of the class, all the way by the window in the back so she was blocked by the kids in front of her.

Her teacher barely even noticed she existed. Of course, though, whenever she did well on a test he would write a comment about the grade, which was on every test. It was only then he realized she was in his class.

Anne continued reading the book throughout most of class while her teacher went over all of the irrational numbers that came to the top of his head. She listened subconsciously but kept 3/4 of her brain focused on the chapter.

After math, school became a blur like it usually did. Surprisingly, Anne managed to finish The Two Towers during her lunch break which involved no Nate or any drama. Happy and satisfied with herself, she decided to head to the library to get the next book if they had it.

The library was probably the oldest place in the school even though it was located on the second floor, which used to not exist. She opened the heavy metal doors on the entrance side and looked to the opposite side of the hallway to where you exited the library. She thought for a moment. Why would someone need an exit and entrance to a library? It's not like it ever gets overcrowded or anything even close to that. The thought was kind of pointless and she entered the library carelessly, first seeing all the magazines on a wall. The library branched out in two diagonal paths in front of her. The left branch was nonfiction and a bunch of tables and chairs for studying during lunch and to the right was everything fiction and a computer lab fit for one class at a time. The fiction part of the library was bigger than any other part. In the center of the library was a fake tree and surrounding the tree was a circular desk in which you would check books out.

Anne found The Return of the King between many other copies of it. She pulled one out, seeing dust fly up from between the crevices. Wow, this place was old. After checking the book out, which was due back in two weeks, she exited the library. For some reason the book wouldn't close all the way. As Anne traveled further down the hall she thought to herself that someone must've forgotten some sort of bookmark which was thick or something like that. She walked to her locker where Summer was standing, getting her stuff out of the locker.

"Hey Summer," Anne said, dialing her combination and watching her locker swing open. Summer glanced over at her and closed her locker, set to leave.

"I've seen you're now on Return of the King?" she inquired and Anne nodded.

"Yeah, the books are just amazing. And then starting tomorrow I'll probably start watching the movies. Hey is The Hobbit as good as they make it too be?" she wondered.

Summer nodded, backing up slowly. "I thought it was pretty good. See ya tomorrow Anne!" And then Summer left Anne at her locker. The girl packed her books that she would need for the night into her backpack and swung it over her shoulder, holding the new library book in her hand and realizing that this bookmark in the book was much stubborn than she thought. No matter how hard she pushed at the book, the bookmark wouldn't give. She decided it best to figure out what it was when she reached home as she strode down the stairs and out the front lobby.

Anne's sedan was probably on the top list of cleanest old cars in America. Virtually nothing existed in the car or even in the trunk. There was an air freshener of course (who didn't have one?), but other than that everything seemed to be squeaky clean. That was until a book bag and book found its way onto the seat where a passenger normally sat. Just as Anne was about to pull away, someone opened the passenger seat door.

"Hey Jenney, why aren't you on your bus?" Anne asked of her little sister, who squished into the seat, pushing Anne's backpack and book onto the floor.

"I missed it," Jenney answered honestly, shrugging as if to say 'not a big deal'. Anne quickly grabbed her book and backpack off the floor. As she picked up the book, something shiny flew out of it. Jenney's eyes instantly noticed this and almost caught it as it was about to hit the ground. The shiny object fell and bounced slightly on the floor. She reached down for it and once had it grasped in her hands, turned to face her sister.

"Why is there a ring in your book?"

**Author's Note:**

First chapter complete. I hope any readers enjoyed it, though once again; THIS IS A VERY GENERIC IDEA AND I AM JUST BORED WITH MY LIFE.

So please review. And. Well. Kudos to anyone who does, plus a hug from any elf or hobbit or man or wizard that you want one from.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Hi, still here? Still reading this fanfiction though the first chapter was shit? Well good. Pardon my cursing, I tend to do it a lot. Anyway, I noticed how short my chapters are, but around Chapter 4 they start to get longer. (Yes I already wrote two more chapters but I won't update because I want to torture you and see how many reviews I can get.)

Well Anyway, thanks for my two reviewers as I'm glad to see some human beings like my ideas. I'm sorry, that was rude. Anything other than a human reading this, thank you as well.

Oh and sorry for any mistakes in typing.

CH 2~.

Anne stared at the peculiar object. She grabbed it out of Jenney's small, nimble fingers. It was indeed a ring. Maybe someone liked Lord of the Rings too much that they got their own ring. Except the person obsessed got the wrong color of ring. It was silver instead of gold, but still felt like gold or at least real silver.

"Soooo…?" Jenney broke the silence at last and Anne instinctively shoved the silver ring into her pocket.

"No reason, just a bookmark," Anne replied, putting her key in the ignition and starting up the car. Jenney didn't buy it.

"Yeah, so there's just a random ring that you use as a bookmark now? Who gave it to you? Was it Nate?" Jenney drove out the a in Nate. Anne slapped her playfully and pulled out of the parking spot. The parking lot was basically empty by now, there were no cars anywhere, strangely. _Almost_ no cars, at least, one or two of the teachers were there and all the buses taking the kids home were gone. Anne checked the time on her car. 3:14pm. She was here almost an hour later than normal. Jenney looked out the window while her older sister exited the school grounds and drove home.

Anne's house wasn't all glorious. In fact it was a rather plain house much like the ones around her. She didn't live in a development, so the houses were different in some aspects. Her house was made out of a light red brick, with some blacks bricks, much like colonial houses. Her roof was colored garnet, almost the same colors as the brick but a bit darker. The garage stood out in front of the front door, and that held her parents' two cars. Her car usually stayed in the driveway. To the right of the garage is the front door, which opened up into a tall great room that had three couches in a semi-circle shape facing the TV. Next to those were the stairs leading to her bedroom.

Jenney jumped out of the car as soon as Anne pulled up, running to the front door and knocking on it furiously while Anne unzipped her backpack for her house key.

"Jenney!" she called to her little sister, who was still waiting for their parents to open up. "Mom's at work and Dad's getting his teeth fixed, did you forget or something?" She locked the doors of sedan and walked briskly to the house where she pushed aside Jenney gently and unlocked the door. Then she hustled inside, her sister following her and passed the couches on her way up to her bedroom.

Anne's room, unlike most, was in the shape of a triangle. It was tall though, so she had a couch below a bunk bed that could fit at least two people. Her closet was filled with clothes of every kind. Beneath her shirts that hung in the closet were drawers where she would put pants and undergarments and stuff like that. Then came the posters. Since Anne never really allowed anyone in her room, she filled her room with pictures of people in the Lord of the Rings movies such as Legolas portrayed by Orlando Bloom. Another one of the things on her wall was Andrew Lincoln dressed as Rick Grimes from the Walking Dead because it was her second favorite TV show. The rest of the posters were random things that girls would normally like: pictures of One Direction though she didn't like them anymore, and some horses.

Anne closed her door behind her and instantly drew the ring from her pocket. Odd thing it was, that someone would go through the trouble of buying a real silver ring, and then just to lose it in a book. But she smirked. Their loss is her gain. She was about to put on the ring when her phone rang. Anne dropped the ring onto the carpet and reached for her phone. Seeing as it was Summer, she answered.

"Hey," she said, eyeing the ring.

"Hey Anne, question for you," Summer said.

"And answer for you."

"Shut up."

"Hey you're the one who said it," Anne replied in defense.

"This is true," Summer shot back. There was a small silence as if Summer was waiting for Anne to say something, but didn't. Without further hesitance, Summer continued her sentence. "So if you could marry any Elf who would it be?"

"Hmm, hard question," Anne said, honestly thinking about it. "Well I would say Legolas, but he's probably not interested in anyone considering all he does is just sit around and look important from what you tell me." She pauses to see if her friend would come to his defense but Summer doesn't. "So that just leaves, well let's see. Haldir, isn't he just amazing? Then Elrond-"

"Ew! The actor who plays him is like fifty!" Summer screams through the other line.

"Fifty-three actually and he has the same birthday as Robert Downey Jr. and Heath Ledger, didjya know?"

"Okay, that's just weird, Anne. You haven't even watched the movies yet and you know how old he is and his birthday." Summer replied.

"Yeah anyway, so then Haldir, Elrond. Maybe Glorfindel? Hmm. Haldir probably. But he dies in the movies." Anne finally made up her mind.

"Well at least it's not Elrond," Summer sighed a breath of relieve.

"Yeah but he was there on the list of who I had to consider. I don't know though, he's pretty dang awesome. And the way he warms up Arwen's hands- not saying that's cute cause that'd be like incest- but if he did that to me I think I'd faint."

Summer was quiet on the other side for a second. "Yeah, I'm sticking to Legolas. Orlando Bloom is the most amazing actor ever."

"Whatever you say, I'm sticking to Craig Parker."

"Haldir isn't that cute in the mo-"

"HALDIR IS THE FUCKING HOTTEST ELF IN ALL OF FUCKING MIDDLE EARTH!" Anne screamed.

"Oh, okay then…" Summer trailed off saying something about needing to go to the store to buy some unused books and hung up a few seconds later. Anne grinned, happy with herself and stood up to go downstairs. She reached the great room, where Jenney was sitting on the couch working intently on what looked like math homework. Just as Anne was about to pass her, Jenney spoke up.

"Who's Haldir?" she asked. "Is he your booyyfriieeenndd?"

"Hell no," Anne said, surprised how many times she's cursed already today. "Just a really hot guy." Though Jenney kept calling after her about who Haldir was, Anne ignored her and went for the kitchen. Her kitchen was rather nice and neat and she enjoyed spending time alone on the bar stools around the marble island in the middle of the space. She went to the closest cupboard and opened it, finding a small cup of Pringles. She grabbed it, opened it up and started munching on the delectable chips as she hurried back up to her room.

Anne grabbed her ring from off the floor and hassled up the ladder to her bunk bed where she grabbed her tablet and put on some Supernatural to watch while eating her yummy chips.

After a bit she picked the ring up again and simply slid it on.

Her room disappeared.

Anne felt as if she was sliding through a vortex. She felt herself getting taller, her red hair growing longer.

Around her it was black and no light was found but she felt herself moving forwards through something.

And then the feeling stopped.

Just as it appeared she stopped.

And just as her room disappeared, another one appeared. Except this one way much bigger and almost golden. The ceiling stretched above her for feet on end and the whole room was surrounded with windows. Hallways lead off into different places, but she paid no attention. For the only thing she saw was the person it front of her.

"Who are you, elf?" Lord Elrond spoke.

**Author's Note:**

Chapter 2 complete.

NOW REVIEW. QUICK. BEFORE YOU FORGET THE CHAPTER. PLEASE. I'll give you a hug. Alright nah- but I'm sure Aragorn will...I know he exists somewhere out there.

Alright now to reply to my wonderful reviewers

Lauren: I love Haldir too...anyway, he's mine. Back off. Or I'll do something bad. Maybe. ... Just maybe.

LegolasGreenleafLove: I'm glad you like it, and I do indeed intend for it to turn out like a blooming lily in the spring of 1963.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

Well it's been storming all day today so I've decided in the midst of my boredom to reveal another chapter of Vortex, just because of the reviews that wanted me to update. See, reviews do make me update faster. *wink wink Again, sorry for typos, I'm terrible and catching and correcting them even with spell-check.

CH 3~.

Anne woke up in a rather darkened room. She looked out the windows surrounding her. It was nighttime, and no lights were on. Naturally it would be dark. She found herself laying in a bed, the covers pulled up to her chin like someone tucked her in all neat and tidy. With great confusion, she sat up. Was this real? It can't be real. She got out of bed and went to the window, which overlooked lands below. Was she in Rivendell? No, she must be dreaming, she told herself. Middle-earth isn't real it's just a place in a dang book.

She felt her clothes. She was wearing a dress. A fucking dress. Who the hell had been taking her clothes off? And more importantly, where the hell was she? It was obviously a dream, staring at the great bed she was in and the great view and great walls and great everything. She doubted it was real. In what universe would Middle-earth exist?

"Oh I don't know, Anne, maybe the universe that holds Middle-earth?" she replied to the question in her head. A door behind her opened quietly, though it was loud enough to be heard by Anne. She absentmindedly turned around and brushed the right side of her hair behind her ear. Her fingers brushed something as she did. Carefully, as the person through the door was still opening it, Anne reached to her ears. They were pointed.

Pointed! Anne thought, weird, strange dream. You gotta stop eating all those Pringles before napping.

The door opened all the way, revealing a rather tall but skinny female elf wearing a small dress that was dark green and went down to her knees. Her raven black hair was tied behind her in a braid. She must be a maid. Anne decided to go along with the dream.

"Lord Elrond wished to know if you were awake," the maid closed the door behind her and stepped closer to Anne.

"Yes, I think it is quite obvious that I am awake," Anne replied, putting on her best sophisticated attitude. The maid took a step back and Anne noticed her cleanly shaven legs. Not that she usually noticed that, the sun just somewhat shined on them that instant. They were indeed cleanly shaven by some miracle. Elves, anything you can do, they can do better. She looked away from the legs and up at the person and the maid gestured for her to follow her, so she did through halls which revealed new places. For a dream, the place was pretty definite in detail.

The maid led her to the main room where she first arrived, and looked around quickly down the halls. Anne noticed tall elves and handsome elves, as well as beautiful elves with glimmering eyes.

"You can wait by that door," the maid had said, pointing towards a wooden door, with what looked like a tree root growing up the side of it. Anne nodded in response and pushed herself in that direction, not so much nervous as confused.

She must've waited about fifty minutes or more before the door opened and out stepped Lord Elrond. Anne swooned at the sight. She remembered what he looked like in the movies, and damn did he look similar. Long, sleek black hair, narrowed eyebrows and stern eyes. He started at her for a moment before asking her to enter the room, which she did.

The room on the inside looked like what a normal study would look like. A few wooden chairs in front of a wood desk. Behind the desk was a taller wooden chair and windows looking down on other parts of Rivendell, which looked to be glowing in the night. Bookshelves lined the walls, but not only books were situated on the shelves. There were jars of herbs and liquids of sorts which Anne assumed to be medicine, given Elrond had his ways with healing. On the desk itself, and where Elrond had now walked over too, was parchment paper and a few quills. A pretty simple room.

Elrond waved towards a seat, which Anne took. She gazed around the room. "Could use a houseplant," she muttered to herself.

Elrond ignored the comment, probably not knowing what a houseplant was and spoke, "You come from what town?"

"Wilmin-" but Anne stopped herself. Wilmington wasn't a town in Middle-earth was it? And she seemed to be an elf now. "Rhovanion," she said, steering clear of any towns. From the map in the first book, it said that Rhovanion was the Wilderland.

"By yourself?" Elrond questioned.

"Yes, I live by the Sea of Rhun in a little shack," she answered quietly. But why should she be quiet? This was a dream it wasn't like she was going to die.

"And in the Sea of Rhun did you come across that ring?" The Elf Lord pointed his gaze at her hand and Anne cursed. The ring, right. She looked at her hand. That was the last thing she remembered doing, putting on the ring. Elrond raised his eyebrows as if saying 'I'm waiting.'

Anne thought out her words carefully, "No, my friend gave it to me."

"And this friend is?"

"I just got here, do you mind not asking so many questions? I'm rather tired."

"You were just sleeping for two days straight."

"What?!" Anne sprang out of her chair. This seemed all too real, but at the same time, she couldn't believe that something like this would actually happen. Middle-earth is fake, she repeated in her head, and slowly sat back down.

Elrond nodded, "I feared you wouldn't wake up for a bit longer, what with that awful bump on your head."

Anne rubbed her head for a bump and felt a small bruise. She must've hit her head when she fainted a few days ago in the 'dream'. She mentally came up with a plan in her head.

Finish your talk with Elrond

Find a place where you can be alone with no one watching

Inspect the ring, it'd be sure as hell a long shot, but it's worth a try

If you wake up from the dream by then, remind yourself to tell Summer

"We have finished dinner, but if you are hungry, I brought you Lembas bread." Lord Elrond slid a piece of bread on a long, shiny leaf towards Anne. She grabbed it and took a small bite, knowing that if you ate too much, like Pippin did, she would end up with a stomach ache. Elrond watched her carefully.

"Thank you m'Lord," she said politely.

"How long will you be staying in Rivendell?" he asked as he took the rest of the bread back to himself and took a small bite of the side Anne didn't bite.

"Depends, is the Ring gone?" she asked, smiling.

"That…ring has been gone for over three hundred years," Elrond replied, looking somewhat confused. Anne ceased smiling. If Elrond was correct, then he shouldn't even be on Middle-earth. She glanced down to his hand, which was on top of a quill. There was no ring. Strange.

"Then I shall stay for a week or so. Tell me, where does Haldir reside now-a-days?" An idea popped into her head almost instantly. Dreams aren't to waste.

"He is still a March warden of Lorien, but he should be visiting in a few days, why do you ask?" Elrond arched an eyebrow at her and she almost cried tears of happiness at her luck.

"No reason."

"I can get Lilithia to show you to a room if you will be staying, then," Elrond told her and Anne smiled.

"Thank you, m'Lord, I shall be no trouble of yours." She stood up, ready to leave but Elrond parted his lips one last time.

"You shall be working alongside the maids if you are to stay since I suppose you have no job? Or money?"

Anne frowned instantly. "Yes, my Lord Elrond," she groaned. Elrond didn't understand her reason for complaining and simply showed her out of the study and then called the lady Lilithia to show Anne her room. Before Elrond let her go, he grasped Anne's shoulder gently and twirled her around. Anne herself felt herself fainting.

"What is your name?" he asked quietly.

"Anne," she responded.

"Stranger, even," he offered a slight smile and returned into his office just as Lilithia showed up to her rescue.

"Anne is it?" the maid asked. "This way."

Anne was led through what seemed a series of corridors until they stopped in front of one specific room with a golden lace around the outside.

"Oh, Lord Elrond must be very happy to see you," Lilithia whispered to Anne in a soothing voice.

"Why would he be happy?" Anne questioned, her thoughts clouded by other things.

Lilithia looked around. "He has been waiting for a girl like you to come along, all pretty and perfect. Ever since Celebrían was murdered." She spit out the last sentence like it was poison to her tongue.

"Celebrían wasn't murdered! She just moved somewhere else," Anne gasped and Lilithia nodded.

"Let's see, thirty years ago? She came back, I think it was, to stay with Elrond for a bit. Anyway, another elf, I think it was, or was it a man? Acted like Elrond's servant, ya see. Snuck into their room and night and killed her while Elrond was down in his study. It was awful to find her," Lilithia started to tear up and Anne rubbed her shoulder. For an elf, she did have an awful accent.

"Sounds awful, from the sound of it. Anyway, I doubt Elrond will find a leader with me, he's put me as a maid."

"Maybe to see if you work well with others," the maid suggested, but Anne shook her head.

"I'm sorry to hear the tale, I didn't know. I should probably be getting to bed though. Goodnight. Oh and if you could wake me up for breakfast? I don't really know my way around," Anne muttered quietly and her new friend nodded.

"Yes, of course my Lady Anne, goodnight."

And she left Anne alone to fend for herself. Anne looked at the golden-laced door frame and reached for the beautifully crafted doorknob, which she turned. As soon as the room revealed itself she gasped. Windows, more windows and even more windows! It seemed as if all that walking did wonders. She seemed to be at the top, or almost top, of Rivendell. A wall blocked her vision from the left side of the room, but as Anne closed the door and strode forward she noticed a bed in a circle shape on a white marble platform. The room held a desk, drawers, and at least three closets. In the middle of the room below the platform of the bed were a few chairs to sit in. To the west she noticed a door in which she assumed was a bathroom. The whole entire place had a great feel to it. As Anne walked forward and turned around, she gasped again. Above the bed was a loft with a few bookshelves and a couch of white that was as long as she was tall. The carpets looked great. Suddenly, Anne didn't want to leave the dream.

She sighed and looked at her finger. Halleluiah if this didn't work. Anne gave the ring a tug.

Her vision went black. She felt as if she was going through the vortex again, only shrinking and she felt her hair getting shorter. In a second, she was back in her own room.

Anne murmured two words. "Well, crap."

**Author's Note:**

Chapter 3 complete.

Still here? Oh good, I'm just going to be a greedy person and say if I get at least three reviews I'll update again tomorrow. If not you'll have to wait 'till Sunday unless I'm feeling extra generous, which I probably will.

Time to reply:

SASORIA 1010: I'm glad you like it.

LegolasGreenleafLove: Well here's that more you can't wait for. And just a heads up, Haldir will be making his first appearance in the next chapter *hint hint*


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

Hello! I'm back...and I honestly have nothing to say except I've been planning the future of this story and I'll think you'll like it

CH 4~.

Anne felt sleepy again, but she resisted the urge. Was this all true? Did she just travel to Middle-earth? She gave a long glance down at the ring in her hand, then at the dress she was wearing from Middle-earth

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" she yelled suddenly. A second later, a response came from downstairs.

"I DON'T KNOW, STOP SCREAMING!" It was probably Jenney. Anne looked around her room for her phone. Once she located it, she dialed her friend.

"Anne, I told you I had to do-"

"Summer this is not fucking funny, I'm seriously scared right now," Anne's voice squeaked. She looked at the ring. She could throw it away maybe?

"What's wrong?"

"I found this ring and- you're not going to believe me."

"Anne, I have to put up with your nonsense, I will, trust me."

Anne took a deep breath. "IfoundaringinanoldlibrarybookandwhenIputitonittra nsportedmetoMiddle-earthandImetElrondandcrapandohm yGodyouprobablydon'tbelievemebutI'mfreakingout." She ended with another insanely deep breath.

"Wait, what? Anne, Middle-earth is fiction!" Summer made the last sentence extra clear.

"Yes, I know that. Just come to my house and I'll show you."

"I'm busy, like I said. Maybe tomorrow after school, okay?"

"Okay," Anne said and hung up. The strangest thought came to mind. Is time passing in Middle-earth right now? Or does time just freeze? Either way it'd be important to check it out. Anne placed the ring back on. The vortex didn't feel as uncomfortable, but the stretching of limbs made her cry out in pain once.

A few seconds later, there she was in her newest bedroom. She checked the wooden clock handing above her bed. It was around that time when she glanced at it earlier. Strange. It was still night.

So time moves slower in whatever universe I'm not in? she thought to herself. Then she nodded, agreeing with the deduction. Yes, time has to move slower. Much sense it does not make, but at least she doesn't have to worry about morning coming. She could live here for a week and not miss a single day of school at her house. Anne strode to her bed and lay on it, feeling its softness stretch around her. It was there she fell asleep.

Anne awoke to a knocking on her door. Was it already time for school? She was mentally-slapped mid-thought because of the probable stupidity in the sentence. It wasn't her fault she forgot about Middle-earth, but she wasn't too excited to know it wasn't a dream. It put a whole lot of pressure on her life. She couldn't just abandon the place. First of all, it's Middle-earth, second of all, time still passed in this world and if she abandoned it, well people wonder.

The knock came again, followed by someone opening the door. "Anne? It's Lilithia," the female maid calls from the doorway. Anne sits up.

"Yes, come in."

The maid entered the room and took a look at her. "My lady, you shouldn't have slept in that dress we have sleeping-"

Anne stopped her. "I'm sorry, Lilithia, I was just so tired and now I have a headache and-"

"A headache?"

Anne stopped again. Elves weren't supposed to get headaches, were they? She restricted her sentence in a second. "My head just hurts a bit that's all. I have a lot to think about."

"I shall inform Lord Elrond you will not be attending breakfast," Lilithia told her.

"No, I can come, I will come if I have to force myself." She walked off the bed towards Lilithia who stood still. Today, the maid was wearing a dark blue dress, much like the one from the previous day.

"Shall I help you pick out a dress?" she asked, and Anne nodded.

It took all of one minute of looking in the closet for Anne to decide she wanted the low-cut black dressing gown. It was rimmed with a sapphire color at the end, which reached mid-shin and where the sleeves ended on top of her shoulder. It came with black flats which fit Anne perfectly. She walked out of the dressing curtain and heard Lilithia gasp.

"My lady, you look beautiful."

"Beautiful enough to be a maid?" Anne joked. "By the way, Anne is just fine."

"Anne, you shouldn't be assigned as a maid, you are far too beautiful. You belong beside Lord Elrond. Maybe he'll change his mind when 'e sees you," the maid smiled broadly and Anne shook her head.

"No can do, as much as I'd love to be Lord Elrond's wife, I have my eyes set on someone else."

"Who?"

"Why would I tell you?" Anne questioned and Lilithia looked down. "I'm just kidding, his name is Haldir."

"Haldir of Lorien."

"You know him?"

"Yes, he's visited. I usually clean his chambers. But my La- Anne, I'm sure Lord Elrond would be a better choice. Ooh, we're late. We should get going." Lilithia grabbed Anne's wrist and pulled her out of the room into the halls where once again she was led through an endless labyrinth of left turns and beautiful spiraling stairs.

Finally they made it to what Lilithia called the dining room, which was filled with tables and elves eating and chatting. There were three sections, as far as she could tell. The head table, where Elrond sat with his two sons. Next to him she guessed were head guards and other Elf Lords. The middle section was most likely meant for guests, as she could tell some of the habitants were not elves. And the last table and by far the busiest table, most likely held maids, servants and any day elves.

A few heads turned, and those that did kept their eyes on Anne. Lilithia led her to a small table that was separated from the rest and in a corner. The females at the table were obviously maids and they turned and greeted Anne warmly. Some of them made nice remarks on her looks.

"I wonder why m'Lord doesn't ask ya ta marry 'im now," one rather young girl had told her as she sat down.

"Maybe because he wants to ask you," Anne suggested and the girl squeaked, replying, "You think Lord Elrond thinks I'm pretty? I doubt it."

The girls at the table soon became acquainted with Anne while they waited for the food. Everything still felt strangely fake to her, but she tried her best to ignore the rather annoying feeling that crept to her every time she stopped to think if everything was real or not. The food that had been passed out during the breakfast tasted real enough, so did Lord Elrond asking her to come sit by him. She snapped out of her thoughts and turned around, seeing the Elf Lord towering over here, his eyebrows narrowed as usual.

"What?" she asked again and heard a snicker, probably from the maid called Rosatia.

"Would you like to come and accompany me at my table?" Lord Elrond asked again, his robes hanging down long like a Lord's would do. Anne looked quickly back at her own friends, as if to ask why Elrond would be asking her to go with him, but instead of shrugging in confusion like her, the shooed her on with her hands.

These elves were pretty damn nice, Anne thought, accepting the invitation. She hadn't finished her breakfast and left it behind as she walked along the side of the table, heads turning towards her here and there and muttering things to the elf next to them. She felt insecure walking next to Elrond, who seemed to notice no indifferent and probably never did notice his subjects judging him. Of course, judging other people and insecurity most likely doesn't exist on Middle-earth, but it's one trait that Anne kept along with her. They made it to the head table, where Anne took a seat next to one of Elrond's twins, who looked like the same person. They stared at her for a bit before turning towards their father, who had already finished his breakfast.

As a matter of fact, everyone at the head table finished their breakfast and the food was already cleared, they were just talking. Anne's stomach growled lightly and the twin closest to her spoke quietly, "Are you still hungry?" he asked. His black hair was long, like his father's. But other than that, he was completely beautiful. Not to say his hair wasn't beautiful, it was indeed, just the best feature for Anne was the son's eyes.

She nodded in response and the twin smiled, handing her a roll from under the table. Anne raised an eyebrow but held no grudge as she grabbed the roll. She squished it in her hands, realizing she wouldn't be able to just eat it in front the Lords, which would be rude. The dough softened and squished into a flat, long piece of doughy dough. Anne took the long piece and ate it bit by bit, laying it on her thigh under the table so if anyone glanced at her, they wouldn't see it. Plus if they looked under the table in more suspicion, they would see nothing as well, for the newly made flatbread blended in with her pale leg.

Elrond glanced in her direction while she was chewing and parted his lips. "Lady Anne, you are finished eating, I presume?"

He presumed wrong. Anne tried to swallow the piece of bread, but it declined her offer and sat between her tongue and the roof of her mouth. She nodded instead of talking.

"The maids will show you the way," he raised a hand and somehow Lilithia saw it. She was next to Anne in seconds, easing Anne out of the chair. The flat roll fell onto the floor, luckily no one saw it.

"Thank you, sir," Anne nodded to Lord Elrond and he gave her a peculiar grin. Lilithia dragged her away before she could say no more, and thrust a rag into her hand as soon as they entered the corridors.

"With a little this and that," the maid said in an excited voice, "I made it able for you to clean Master Haldir's quarters when he comes to stay."

You know that feeling you get when someone does something really good for you and you just fall apart hugging them? Anne didn't have it. She stared at Lilithia, mouth open, scared to death. What if Haldir didn't like her? What if she was too weird? What if she said the wrong things? From the books, Haldir seemed like the sophisticated type, not the say-anything-you-want-and-no-one-cares type.

"Thanks, Lilith," she replied in the best happy voice she could muster up.

"Lilith?" The maid asked.

"Short for Lilithia, I think it works." Though in Anne's mind, the name Lilith was a bitch of a demon in her favorite TV show Supernatural, so it wasn't all that nice. Lilithia was a demon for doing this, as well as a saint. She was trying to help out a friend.

"Master Haldir will be arriving tomorrow morning, so your first job is to clean a room for him," Lilith informed Anne. Anne nodded, receiving directions on where to get to the room, and found it quite easily.

The door was plain, not nearly as high up on top of Rivendell as her room was and from a look inside, it wasn't nearly as fancy. For some reason, she was receiving the special treatment for little cost. Anne looked down at her ring. Maybe that was the cause of it all? She sighed and started cleaning the room by making the bed, and then cleaning out the closet which was full of random things like old worn-out shoes. Definitely not as fancy as her room.

She frowned as she scrubbed the floors of the boring bathroom, seeing as the last guest didn't really clean up their mess.

It took four hours to finish, and when Anne did, she stood up, taking a look at the now clean room. She glanced at the ring and quickly took it off.

Bouncing back was easier each time. Back in her own world, Anne cleaned up her own room and changed into normal clothes for the time being. She walked down the stairs to see Jenney still working on her math homework, which seemed to be stumping her. Anne sighed, causing her sister to look at her.

"Did you finish your homework already?" Jenney asked.

Anne shook her head, remembering the tiring day of work she just finished. She glanced at the clock. It barely moved from the last time she was there. How many hours? The night, twelve, probably, plus the two hours of breakfast and four hours of cleaning at least. That would make 18 hours. She left around 4:00pm. Now it's 4:21pm. Anne tilted her head. Maybe she was there twenty-one hours? One hour per minute was probably the idea.

She sighed and walked into the kitchen, grabbing another cup of Pringles and popping them into her mouth.

"You already had some of those," Jenney mumbled as Anne started walking up the stairs. She stopped in the middle of them and looked back down at Jenney.

"Yes, but I'm hungry," she said simply, continuing her walk back up to her stairs. Just as a precaution, Anne locked her door behind her so no one could barge in.

If she disappeared with the ring on, her parents might worry, but if she should just sit in her room with her eyes glossed over when she put on the ring, she didn't want anyone to see her like that.

Strangely, the vortex was giving her an ache in the back of her knee. She had put on the ring and dress again so no one would think odd of her, but she had developed a limp.

Anne was still in Haldir's to-be room when she appeared. Quickly, she grabbed her supplies which were on the bed and hustled out of the room, running face into face with someone. She waited for the fall, but nothing came and she soon realized someone had caught her.

"You might as well be a bit more careful when traveling the area."

She knew that voice. Shivers were sent up her spine. She turned around as the person lifted her back onto her feet. It was Haldir.

**Author's Note:**

Chapter 4 complete.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to tell me what you thought down there vvvv Makes me update faster I swearrr.

Now to reply:

LegolasGreenLeafLove: Who isn't glad to see him? I hope you liked this chapter!

Guest: Well thank ya'll!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

I've reached Chapter 7! Woohoo! So maybe over the weekend I'll put up Chapter 6 and start working on 8...Yeah that sounds like a good idea to me.

Thanks to my reviewers, and welcome new followers!

Enjoy the chapter. (Once again, I dearly apologize for spelling mistakes I'm terrible at catching them.)

CH 5~.

"I thought he was supposed to come tomorrow," Anne admitted to Lilith, who stood in the middle of her room while Anne paced.

"He was, I suppose 'e got here earlier, though," Lilith said, her eyes following Anne's movement. Anne stopped in front of Lilith and exclaimed, "This is bad! He _caught _me. That's not how I'm supposed to meet him! He probably thinks I'm weird. Plus the fact I was cleaning out _his _room!"

Lilith shushed Anne and led her to her bed. Lilith then spoke, "I'm sure you come off as clumsy is all."

"Clumsy is not good."

"Well lunch is in an hour, I am convinced that he will forget all about it."

"Lilith, elves don't just forget things, do you just forget things?"

"Not usually."

"Point made," Anne ended. Lilithia stared off into space for a bit, like she was thinking. There was a soft knock on the door. Lilith snapped out of her daze. Anne didn't stand up.

"Are you going to answer your knocker?" Lilith asked. Anne got off her butt and headed towards the door. Lilith sat up in the study.

"Lady Anne, I believe it is time for you to meet Haldir of Lorien. He has arrived earlier than expected," Lord Elrond spoke quietly. Anne shook her head.

"No can-do, m'Lord. I bumped into him earlier and I do not wish to speak to him for at least an hour."

Lord Elrond rose a confused eyebrow. "You will meet him at lunch then."

Anne nodded in agreement to that and closed the door on the Elf Lord. Lilith's foots echoed on the staircase as she almost tripped down a flight of stairs to get to Anne.

"Who was it?"

"It was Elrond," Anne said, walking over to her closet.

"What did 'e say?"

"He said I'm going to meet Haldir again for the second time during lunch."

Lilith clapped, "Oh you must be so excited."

"Yeah, I'm so excited to meet someone who thinks I'm clumsy." Anne grabbed a decent looking dress out of her closet. Then she walked into the bathroom, coming out a few seconds later with the dress on. It was dark purple, and rather silky. It fit nicely and Lilith commented on it to prove it.

"Should we head down, then?" Anne asked of her friend.

Lilith looked at the clock. "If you want to eat early, and maybe miss the chance to talk to Master Haldir, then I suggest now would be a great time."

Anne nodded and grinned a bit. They made it down to lunch when almost no one was there, but to anyone who was already eating, food was being served to them. As soon as a waiter noticed Anne and Lilithia enter the dining hall, he brought over a nice set of what looked like pulled pork, bread, and brown rice. Lilithia encouraged Anne to eat in their little corner table, which they did. Anne ate quietly while Lilithia talked to the male servant who was eating early as well. When Anne finished eating, the male server turned his attention to her.

"I've heard you have never been to the gardens?" he implied, his eyes gazing at her in a strange way.

She shivered a bit under his glare, but managed to answer. "Uh, no I haven't."

"Since you're finished eating, would you like to go for a walk with me?"

Anne looks at Lilithia. The maid leaned over and whispered into Anne's ear, "You won't pass Lord Elrond or Master Haldir down there."

With this incentive, Anne nodded. The male servant smiled brightly and stepped around Lilith, who was almost done eating. He took Anne's hand and lifted her from the seat. His long brown coat slid slightly against Anne's side and she felt how soft it was on her shoulder. The same time they were leaving the dining area, Lord Elrond appeared to be walking in for lunch. He looked at Anne and her mentor quickly, before shaking his head slightly in what seemed like a disapproving way. But of course, it wasn't like he could make a statement on it. So Anne continued on her merry way with the servant through endless corridors until they came upon a gateway which opened up into a magnificent garden. She stared in wonder, seeing birds and bees flutter around the different exotic plants she hadn't ever seen.

"If you heard a bang, that was my jaw hitting the floor," she whispered quietly, and the elf next to her laughed. Anne allowed herself to give a small smile before returning to her usually glum looking self. She walked further into the garden with the elf, who didn't stop to talk unless Anne asked him a question about a certain flower.

It seemed as if hours passed because before long, the male elf was telling her that they should go inside for dinner and that afterwards they would be cleaning rooms. It was apparent that the maids and servants would eat together before the main guests and Elf Lords had dinner so they could clean the rooms while the other guests would eat.

So there they were, all the maids and servants in the dining hall, eating delectable food for about half an hour before a supper bell rang throughout Rivendell. Anne assumed it was time to stop eating, so she pushed her plate in front of her for a waiter or whatever they're called to come grab it and clean up after her.

Lilithia seemed to already be finished, and let Anne in on her chores to do before dinner was over. "Alright, you must clean Master Haldir's room. Unless he isn't eating dinner and is occupying his room, you are allowed to clean as you please. After that you have to clean your own room. Nineteen o'clock is when you stop and from then on you can do whatever you want to, to pass the rest of the night. Then the next day, it's the same routine, except you won't always have to clean someone's room before they get there."

"Thanks for that," Anne said to Lilith, who nodded in happiness. They left the dining hall together and split up as crowds of Elf Lords and guests came hustling through the main doors. After everyone seemed to enter, Anne resorted to skipping through the halls to Haldir's room, making the trip a tad more entertaining.

She entered the man's room, expecting him to be gone, but instead he was standing, looking out the windows in front of him.

"Sorry-" she said, backing out of the room. Haldir turned around and instead of asking her to leave, beckoned her to come over to him. So Anne scurried to his side to see what he wanted.

"How long do you reckon it would take to get to the horses?" he asked. Anne took a closer look at him. He looked like Craig Parker, talked like Craig Parker, but there was a different feel about him. He didn't feel like Haldir in the books or movies. Maybe something had happened to him in the past three hundred years. Of course, in this version of Middle-earth he either didn't die in Helms Deep, or this was going by the books. Either way he was alive, which was good in Anne's mind. Haldir seemed to be waiting for an answer while she contemplated all this.

"Hello?" he asked her again, snapping Anne into focus.

"Horses, right. I haven't been down there, I've only been here for, uh, two days but I guess a half an hour, depending on if you get lost." She realized she probably said way more than she needed to and blushed a little. It's a good thing blushing most likely didn't exist on Middle-earth, because Haldir, even though looking at her oddly, didn't seem to notice.

"You have been here for a few days and you've been sent to clean my room?"

"Yes," she deadpanned, unsure of what this meant.

"Shouldn't a wiser maid be sent to it? One not so clumsy?"

"I'm sorry for your inconvenience, sir," Anne retorted, realizing the Haldir in this realm was a total douche.

"I will speak to Elrond about it." Haldir left the room, leaving Anne alone to clean the room. She sighed a shaky breath, unsure of where to go next. If Haldir didn't like her, what was the point of coming here? There was always Legolas, but she'd have to go to Mirkwood. Then there's Thranduil, but he's a fucking king for Christ's sake. The only person left would be Elrond, but he seemed rather inclined on finding a new wife fast, instead of spending time getting to know a girl.

"Fucking elves," Anne muttered under her breath and started folding away Haldir's clothes that he left sprawled across the bed. Maybe when he sees that she's living better than him, he'll show her some respect. Anne suddenly erected her spine. She would have never thought about Haldir this way if she didn't come here, but maybe it's for the better since she didn't have to wonder what he'd be like anymore.

He's already up there with the class a douchebags and she wished he wasn't. After finishing the clothes, which took all of fifteen minutes, she rushed outside the door, glad to be away from this. But someone stood in her way. It was Elrond, staring down at her in the way her father would've.

"Yes, m'Lord?" she asked.

Elrond licked his lips. "Haldir tells me he is not quite satisfied with you as his maid?"

"Yes. Apparently maids that are of no experience do not deserve his mess to clean," she snapped, but not at Elrond, at the thought of what Haldir said.

Haldir said it to her.

And he meant it.

Did she come off as a bad person?

Did she say something wrong?

Something pulled a vein in her heart, causing her to feel a bit of a heartache knowing that she wouldn't be good enough for him. What was she thinking?

"Did you do anything to provoke him?" Elrond questioned.

Anne was about to leave, saying, "he doesn't need provocation."

Elrond caught the crook of her arm and wheeled her to face him. She peeked up at his narrowed eyebrows. Did they ever un-narrow?

"Haldir has been through a tough time, Lady Anne, even the smallest words can provoke him."

"Well, all I told him is that I've never been down to the horse stables and that I was a maid for a few days!" Anne argued, trying to pull away, but Elrond wasn't one to let go.

"Naught about Lorien?"

"No, m'Lord."

"Good," he said, letting her go. As she stumbled away from him, he called after her saying, "I hope to see you at breakfast tomorrow, Lady Anne."

"Me too," she replied, not sure if he could hear her or not. It didn't matter, she was mostly telling herself that. After a few hours of not being able to find her room, Anne sat down on the floor in a random hallway, waiting for someone she recognized to pass. But for another hour or so the only people that passed were guests of Rivendell who thought her weird, sitting alone in a corner. Finally a tall, lanky elf built up the courage to go over to her.

She looked up from her hands at the female. Her blonde hair was long and beautiful. Of course her hair was beautiful, all elf hair was. The elf reminded Anne a bit of Galadriel. She stood up and looked at the elf.

"Are you lost, Lady Anne?" the elf asked and Anne nodded. "I'm Steliark, if you would be so kind as to follow me back to your room."

Anne followed the elf through the halls of Rivendell to her own room.

"Thanks," Anne said to Steliark, who curtsied a bit and then left her. Anne opened her door and sighed quite loudly, then walked over to her bed. She supposed it was late enough for no one to come knocking on her door for at most twenty four minutes, so she slipped off the ring and suddenly popped back into her own room.

The back of her knee hurt more than before, but she limped around the room and changed into normal clothes and in time, the ache disappeared. She checked her clock, which said it was almost five o'clock. Great, her father should be home soon. Anne decides on calling Summer, considering she's probably done whatever she was doing. With one quick glance at the ring, she places it on top of her bed sheets and reaches for her phone.

"Hi, this is Summer, I can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message at the tone." There was then a short beep, and Anne wondered why her friend wasn't picking up the phone.

"Hey Summer, it's Anne. I'm really kinda bored right now- well not bored, heck I could go to Middle-earth, but you don't believe me. Anyway I guess I'm saying too much. Well, call me back, bye." She hung up and then tried to figure out what to do about the ring situation. She could put it on a chain, like Frodo did. Or she could just keep it in a pocket, unless she didn't have pockets. So the chain idea it was. Anne staggered over to her jewelry box and found a chain with a little heart on it, one that her ex boyfriend Jack gave her before he moved away to some place in England. She sighed, and fished through the other chains, refusing to choose that one. Eventually, she found a flat circle with her name engraved into is. She slid it off the chain and sat it on top of Jack's chain carefully, suddenly feeling nostalgic. It's weird, almost every guy she's been with she's never really cared about, (it makes her sound a bit of a slut, but it's true) and then there was Jack, and for the first time something clicked.

Of course though, whenever Anne's happy, some higher power has to come along and ruin it for her, so she guessed that it wasn't meant to be. But he really was something. She smiled at the chain, her six month anniversary present.

After staring at the piece for so long, she stopped and slid the ring onto the golden chain. For silver against gold it didn't look too bad. She grinned.

"Perfect," she whispered to herself, slipping it around her neck.

**Author's Note:**

Chapter 5 complete.

This was supposed to go a different way. I was going to have Haldir be sleeping and Anne just walk away from his room and then her and Elrond have a talk...but no that's boring. I thought: Let's make something tragic happen to our dear Haldir and have him be mean...don't worry *spoiler* he won't always be like that.

So just saying, depending on how many reviews I get, *wink* I maybe update Saturday *wink*

Replies:

Guest: Updated, tada.

LegolasGreenleafLove: Thank ya. Hopefully you're not mad about how Haldir is acting..

dinopoodle: Elrond will be making more and more appearances, and just a heads-up, almost all of Chapter 7 is written with him in it. Anne's story will indeed fall apart with a little snooping from other elves and the ring...well...I'm not allowed to say anything about that right now. I'm glad you like it


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

Finally home after driving for hours on end to and from DC...ah that was fun. My dad got lost six times. Damn us being tourists.

Okay anyway, hi, hello, hi again. Just a warning for this chapter: I didn't revise it cause I was excited to put it up AND this chapter skips around a bit in sense of the scenes going by fast and not much detail. Sorry for that, the next chapter will have loads more detail, so yeah.

Thanks to my reviewers for reviewing and enjoy the new chapter.

CH 6~.

Dinner was hell. Anne sat at the dinner table parallel to the kitchen and slurped up her spaghetti while Jenney stared at her. Their father and mother sat across from them and ate quietly.

"Alright, how was everyone's day?" Anne's mother asked at last. Jenney mentioned that she had a great day and went onto speak about how they just got a project to see what genes they've inherited from their parents. After finishing her explanation, their mother looked towards Anne, who was busy slurping a bunch of spaghetti into her mouth.

"Oh my day was swell," Anne said, trying to be honest, but it didn't work. Her voice was too sarcastic.

"What did Nate do today?" Anne's father asked. She looked over at him quickly, dressed in his work clothes like he'll probably be leaving to go somewhere. "Do I need to kick someone?"

"No, it's fine, it wasn't him, I just have a lot of homework." She finished her spaghetti and scooted out of the chair where she proceeded to place her dish into the sink and go upstairs. Once there she grabbed her backpack and reached for her math book. Surprisingly, no one noticed her new necklace so it was like a relief to her, knowing that she didn't need to explain that to them tonight. Of course she wouldn't explain Middle-earth, but she would need to figure out any excuse that they would take.

Anne grabbed a piece of loose leaf paper and wrote down the math problems onto it. She then solved them and showed her work. It was easy until the word problems where she simply flipped to the back of the book and copied the answers from there. Strangely, the thought that everyone just went to the answers never seemed to occur to the math teacher.

The math homework was finished in a breeze, so Anne moved onto writing a poem for the contest in English that they had to enter before the end of the school year.

She stared on a plain white sheet of paper. The thought about what it's about never came to her.

_Blue flowers_

_What a wonder_

_Though they aren't flowers_

_It's just a random metaphor _

_In the back of my_

_Brain._

She stopped and crossed it out, trying another poem, since that one was complete crap.

_He doesn't see me._

_I'm invisible._

_Just a maid in a kingdom of princesses._

_Why should I be different?_

Maybe that was too emotional. She bunched the paper up and threw it towards her waste basket. With her terrible aim it missed but she paid no attention and instead grabbed her laptop off of her coffee table and sat on the couch, scrolling through her email. Nothing new there, except new updates and followers on her Tumblr.

With no other choice, she went to Google to do some research on Haldir.

Though she read it all before, Anne loved reading about him. He had no life, he was just a Marchwarden, but he seemed special enough as it was. He risked his life in the movies (thanks Peter Jackson) and in the books helped the Fellowship to Lothlorien. He was just an awesome elf.

But now he seemed distant, almost like he didn't even try. Anne felt compelled to figure out why, but who would she ask? She could ask Lilith or another maid, but why would they know?

Anne shook her head and rubbed at her eyes. It was time to sleep in Middle-earth, and after a long day of work and stress, she believed she could sleep now.

Anne shut down her laptop and crawled up to her bed even though it was only seven o'clock pm, and closed her eyes. It took only a few minutes to fall sleep.

As much as Anne would like to sleep in longer, her phone rang loud and clear at precisely 6:00a.m. Anne groaned loudly, and heard a knock on her door. It was then she realized she was still in her clothes from last night, and that the knock was coming from the ring, not the door. Anne looked at the silver object and took off the necklace. From there she slid on the ring and transported back to Middle-earth, where someone was indeed knocking on her door.

She strode over to it quietly and opened it, peering outside into the hall.

"How may I help you, Master Haldir?" she mumbled, her face turning insta-red. He appeared from next to the door and stared at her. Then he eyed her clothes. Anne looked down at them herself and cursed. She was in Earth clothes. But it wasn't like she could bop back to her room, Haldir would notice something and with the reputation she already holds in his mind, she didn't want to take any chances.

Haldir's eyes surveyed the situation and Anne tried her best to smile and welcome him inside. He stepped in quietly, fully dressed in a tunic and pair of trousers. He looked nice.

"Elrond wanted me to apologize." His voice was raspy and he cleared his throat and glanced around the room.

Anne nodded, "Yeahhhhh. Well thanks."

"I had no idea he was interested in you. I am deeply sorry." Haldir bowed in front of her and headed for the door.

"Interested in me?" Anne questioned curiously and he turned on his heel to face her.

"Yes, he wanted you to be treated with respect."

"I didn't know he-"

"Of course, being a woman of your…stature…you wouldn't know, you probably could not tell he was giving you respect if it killed you," Haldir smirked and Anne opened her mouth. What the hell was wrong with this elf? He thought he could come in and tell her anything and not get in trouble? Where was the Haldir from the books? The one that challenged every trespasser of Lorien?

"Actually, I knew he was giving me treatment, I was going to ask him, but then I thought it rude and decided to go along with it. I'm sorry you're too stuck up with yourself to even think before you say anything, assuming everything you say must and always will be correct, huh?" Anne snapped, in a know-it-all voice. Though fire plus fire only makes more fire, it was worth a try.

That did it. The elf pinned her up against a wall in a matter of seconds, with his forearm at her throat. Of course, that was the after math of the fire Anne had deployed. His eyes searched hers and he opened his mouth but didn't say anything, his lips slightly parted. His breath was the only warmth against Anne's lips, for the rest of her body was shivering. She smiled like a Cheshire cat. "Cat got your tongue?" she asked, but Haldir didn't get the line, as he was from a different universe in which some metaphors didn't exist.

"You think you are special. You think that nothing can go wrong. Everything can go wrong." And with that, Haldir let her go and stormed out of the room and left her behind to stare at the darkened room.

Anne straightened her shirt. Although she was sure it wasn't supposed to be a friendly talk, she was glad he talked to her out of his own freewill. She looked at the night outside, and then went over to her door and closed it. She wished there was a lock, but beggars can't be choosers. Anne took off the ring and put it back on the chain.

Seconds later, she was in her room on Earth again. She breathed out slowly, stretching her leg and striding over to her closet where she grabbed a sweatshirt and pair of shorts. She put the clothes on quietly and tensely.

Driving to school wasn't easy. Anne thought about how she probably ruined all chances with Haldir. She was frowning even as she walked to her locker. Summer wasn't there. Instead, Nate greeted her sweetly and planted a kiss on her cheek. He blocked her chance of getting to her locker, even as she tried to shove him away.

"Nate, take a hint!" she exclaimed, as he stood his ground.

"Come on, honey. Just because Jack left you, and hey, maybe I left you, you don't have to act like this. And what's that?" Nate sniffed the air. "Do I smell someone's scent on you?"

"Alright, that's just creepy. Now, go away!"

"Mm, how about you go away! Hah. Where'd you get that chain? Was that Jack's present?"

Nate hadn't brought up Jack in months and she wanted to know why he brought it up now, but the first bell rung. He smiled at Anne and then gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Anne stood there for a few moments before getting her stuff out of her locker.

Her first class, English, had already begun when Anne entered the room. The teacher eyed her for a moment and rolled her own eyes, motioning for Anne to have a seat. Her classmates stared at her, most waved, a few copied the teacher's movement and rolled their eyes. Anne took her seat in the middle of the classroom next to Summer, who stared at her, then her eyes moved to the ring around Anne's neck and her mouth opened a bit like she believed for once, but made no sign of talking as the teacher started to converse with the students. Anne's eyes traveled down to the binder in front of her and she opened it, finding lined paper. She flipped her pencil between her fingers and then put it to work, drawing a rough picture of an elf. Then she drew an arrow from the elf to the name 'Haldir'. To finish her drawing, she gave the elf devil ears, a pitchfork, and a pointed tail. It was as close as she was going to get to hating the elf.

Lunch rolled around. Summer sat quietly, chewing at a sandwich before staring at the ring again. "Is it real?" she asked Anne. Anne looked around quickly and grabbed Summer's hand, pulling her to the girl's washroom. There she tried an experiment. She took the ring off the chain and grabbed Summer's hand. From there she put the ring on.

There was a yelp next to her and all of a sudden she was in the vortex again. A few seconds later she was back in Middle-earth, Summer beside her looking like a modernized version of an elf. Her jaw banged against the floor in astonishment. Anne grabbed her friend's hand again and took the ring off. They appeared in the bathroom looking like their normal selves.

"It's real," Summer gasped.

"Yeah, my point." Anne put the ring back onto the chain. While Summer was gasping for air as well as screaming inside her head, Anne looked into the mirror at herself and frowned. Her hair was a mess, her sweatshirt was lopsided and her eyeliner seemed to be running onto her bottom eyelid rather than where it was supposed to be.

Summer resurfaced to reality after a few moments. "YOU GOTTA TAKE ME BACK THERE, OH MY GOD, ANNE, YOU HAVE TO!"

Anne spun around, and Summer grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. Anne lifted Summer's hands off of her shoulders and spoke, "Come over after school then."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, sure." Anne looked back at herself in the mirror.

"Oh, God, Anne, I'm so happy! I didn't know you were serious about this, I thought you were lying and I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry. How's Haldir? Did you meet him? Legolas? Oh my God how's Legolas? Is he just as hot as Orlando Bloom?"

"Summer, shut up."

Summer clamped her mouth shut.

"I met Haldir. He's a total douchebag. Elrond isn't too bad though. I could settle for him. I haven't met Legolas, though," Anne informed Summer.

"Haldir is a-what? What happened to him?" Summer questioned.

"I guess he's just not like the one in the movies. He's still hot though, in my opinion."

"Oh, so you still like a guy though he's a total jerk? Wow, that's like…low."

Anne rolled her eyes, and glanced around the bathroom for a clock. "Lunch is ending soon, we should go," she said quietly. Summer nodded.

School was over before Anne knew it, and before long Summer was hopping into her sedan and they were driving to her house, obsessing together over all the gossip in school and their crushes and who they would marry in Middle-earth.

"Yes, but Haldir is a total douche remember?" Summer said to Anne.

Anne frowned. "Yeah, but it doesn't mean I can't dream of it."

"You're going to have to move on with your life, young one."

"Who the hell am I going to try to be interested in?"

"Try Elrond, he seems to like you."

Anne swatted at her friend, "obviously."

"Don't go Sherlock Holmes on me, man," Summer said, smiling.

"Obviously. Obviously. Obviously. It's not Benedict Cumberbatch, it's Alan Rickman, smartass."

"Oh sure it is."

The rest of the way to Summer's house was spent rambling on about how to tell impressions of different people apart. Once Anne pulled up to her house and Summer hopped up, they stopped that conversation and headed up to Anne's room in silence.

"Ready, Summer?" Anne asked of her friend, taking the ring off the chain. The chain wasn't helpful if she would need to put the ring on fast, but it worked for now, seeing as she hasn't lost it so far.

Summer's grin grew wider in each second and she clung to Anne's arm as Anne put the ring on her finger.

Anne didn't feel anything going through the vortex again, she felt normal, probably because she had been doing it for so long now. They appeared in her bedroom in their regular clothes.

"Awesome," Summer murmured.

"Now we need to get changed before someone knocks on the door." Anne looked out at the still-night sky and realized that they would have to wait at least nine hours before anything happened in the area. During that time they could spy on people though, and call dibs on certain elves.

Summer picked out a summer dress, ironically. Anne settled for a long blue dress with gold accents and matching flats. Summer skipped out the door with Anne to the empty hallways of Rivendell.

"Did they get a renovation here or something?" Summer asked and Anne stopped skipping, thinking about the questions.

"Probably," she replied.

After skipping for about three minutes, the girls were on their knees, gasping for air. "Wow, we're out of shape," Anne said, taking a deep breath. She looked down and saw a pair of feet standing in front of her. They weren't Summer's.

"Lady Anne, what are you doing?"

Anne froze, her face draining of all color. She stood up, taking a deep breath. "Lord Elrond, I was just-me and my frien-" She looked over at Summer for help, but Summer just shrugged.

"I believe you should be in your bedroom?"

"Sorry, m'Lord."

Elrond gave a small hint of a smile, "Don't be sorry, don't do it."

Summer nodded and Anne stood up at the Elf-Lord. Like Summer said, she should focus her attention on him instead of Haldir.

"Yes sir," Anne said, grinning. Elrond looked around and then nodded in sense of goodbye. Summer strode over to Anne and started babbling her mind off.

"Did you see that? It's like he was so focused on you that he didn't even question who I am!" Summer spun around in circles, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks," Anne mumble quietly. They walked back to the room, Summer running her tongue about how awesome Rivendell actually was while Anne contemplated what would become of her being on Middle-earth.

Anne reached out for her doorknob and allowed Summer in. She heard someone walking around behind her, and then felt something pierce her leg. Looking down, she saw an arrowhead protruding from right above her knee. She cried out in sudden pain as a burning sensation ran up her leg through her entire body. Suddenly, she collapsed.

**Author's Note:**

Chapter 6 complete.

What a cheesy ending. Have you heard of a more cheesy ending? The main character gets hurt and blacks out...wow so cheesy I'm almost going to hurt myself for writing that. But this injury gives a foundation for relationships to finally start and crap so I kind of had to...

So as you can see, this chapter skips around a looott. It's like: here's a scene there's a scene and another cheesy scene, funny scene, stupid scene, scene scene scene. But I needed this chapter as a foundation as I said before. I think in chapter seven I cover like half and hour-two hours, and it has all the info on what happened to Haldir so be excited for that I suppose. Oh by the way, I think you'll all like chapter 8 and 9, they have some humor in them. Sooner or later I'm going to get a photobucket ma-thingy so I can upload pictures of certain things in here, but for now, I don't have anything to show except maybe I should find a picture of the dress Anne was wearing...the black one from the previous chapter and the one from this chapter.

ALRIGHT I'M BASICALLY JUST TALKING TO MYSELF RIGHT NOW SO I'M GOING TO REPLY TO MY REVIEWERS BEFORE I END UP WITH ONE OF THOSE LONG-AS-SHIT AUTHOR'S NOTES.

OH WAIT. REVIEW. PLEASE. I FEEL LONELY WHEN I GET NONE AND THEN I START CRYING IN A CORNER.

thanks for your concern.

Replies:

nosmaeth: Thanks for letting me know, it be fixed now to you.

LegolasGreenleafLove: Haldir is mean. I should go hit him with Legolas' bow. Thanks for reviewing yet again ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

Wow I am like...so excited to keep writing this story.. I already know what's going to happen and shit. The whole thing will be split into a trilogy, like the Lord of the Rings. Soo...yeah.

Oh and enjoy the chapter, there's a bit of romance in it so woo. And what happened to Haldir is enclosed.

CH 7~.

Anne woke up with a startling shout. She glanced around quickly, making out she was in a different bedroom. There was a dull pain in her knee as she tried to recap what had happened. So it wasn't a dream, she told herself. She had just taken an arrow to the knee.

Her leg was wrapped in what looked like an early stage of gauze. The windows in front of her were bright from the sun. She was on a lower level of Rivendell, for the ground seemed closer to her than it would from the windows in her room.

Someone was sitting in a chair looking outside.

"Summer?" Anne croaked, and Summer's head whipped around.

"Oh my God, Anne! Are you okay? Elrond said you wouldn't awake for a few more hours but oh my God! You were shot by someone, and they don't know who, but oh my FUCKING GOD!" Summer exclaimed, rushing over to a groaning Anne.

Anne herself felt like hell. "So I was shot. At least not by a gun."

"This isn't funny Anne!" Summer said, pressing the back of her hand to Anne's forehead. "Well at least the fever went down. Elrond said that happens sometimes when he does his stuff. Only to certain people though."

"Does his 'stuff'? Summer, that sounds a whole lot more misleading than I'm sure it is."

"His healing stuff that he does. You were losing so much blood and I didn't know what to do. You were shot like three times."

"In my knee?"

"No, the second shot whirled past the top of your head as you fell and the other one scraped the side of your neck."

Anne felt her neck, feeling a small scar already there.

"I'll go get Elrond," Summer mentioned as she scurried out of the room. Anne rolled over in the bed. She felt comfy. All she would've needed were some covers and she would've fallen asleep. The four-post bed creaked underneath her as she shifted across the mattress, facing away from the door where Summer disappeared. So someone was trying to kill her. Or at least injure her. How was she supposed to explain to her parents the scar on her neck or on her knee?

A creak came from behind her back and Summer appeared where Anne could see her, along with Elrond. He kneeled beside her and inspected her carefully.

"How do you feel?" he asked at last.

"I'm just peachy," Anne said quietly. Elrond gave a confused look. "I feel fine," she put on her best smile and Elrond pressed his lips into a tight line.

"That is good. I am sorry this happened, Lady Anne. I will make sure you are always guarded." Elrond paused and then said in a much quieter voice that Anne had to strain to hear, "unless you would like to stay by me."

Was that a pickup line? From Elrond? Anne had to try not to laugh. It was cute but a tad weird. "I like the second option," she smirked after a warning look from Summer.

Elrond took a deep breath and said, "I will go get you breakfast." With that he left Summer and her in the room alone. Summer yelped with joy.

"Aw that's so cute. Lady Anne and Lord Elrond."

"Shut up, Summer." Anne tried to sit up, but it didn't work.

"It is! I like it. Though he's like wayyyy too old for you."

"Come on, he's only like 6,800," Anne smiled and they laughed together for a second before the door opened and in came Elrond with a plate that only had two pieces of Lembas bread on it. Anne reached for one happily and took a medium-sized bite. Elrond handed the second piece to Summer and then sat down on the bed where Anne's body curved away from the end of the mattress. Needless to say, he sat next to her stomach which was growling with hunger quite loudly.

He stared at Anne skeptically while she ate the bread. She placed the rest of the food onto the plate in Elrond's hands and thanked him. He reached over her and put the plate down behind her. Summer finished the bit of bread she was chewing on and made for the door. "I'll be just outside," Summer said carelessly over her shoulder and left Elrond and Anne alone.

Anne stared up at the elf, trying to figure out what to say. "Thank you," she resorted to saying, to which he nodded.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked and Anne mimicked Elrond's nod.

"Good. There is a celebration in the Hall of Fire tonight, bidding you a get well party. Would you be so-"

"Yes I would love to go!" Anne exclaimed and sat up in a second, almost knocking Elrond off the bed. He smiled. Anne almost fell over on the bed from his grin. Elves. Shouldn't. Be. Allowed. To. Smile. Especially. Hot. Male. Ones.

"Splendid. I need to go, for now. Haldir will watch you while I'm gone."

Anne's heart sank as Elrond started to leave. He froze in the middle of standing up and faced Anne. He took her hand and brushed his lips softly against it. Then he let her shaking hand go and left the room. Moments later a stubborn-looking Haldir appeared in the room who walked straight to the windows. Obviously Summer went to go find herself an elf instead of waiting outside for Anne.

Minutes passed.

There was only silence.

"The Silent Treatment is not a preferred option," Anne said loudly, so Haldir could hear her. He spun around and looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "The Silent Treatment is when you don't talk to someone or say anything to them because you're angry."

Haldir nodded and faced the window again, "then I think that is the most preferred option," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry about being rude to you," Anne suggested, to which Haldir whirled around. He strode over to where she was and stood beside her.

"I do not wish to be pitied."

"It's not pity, I'm just saying sorry. What happened to you anyway?" she asked the Marchwarden.

"Nothing has happened to me," Haldir replied and looked around the room.

"Something has obviously happened if you've become a total jerk."

"Jerk?"

"It's a mean word, I'll leave it at that."

Haldir bent down in front of Anne and whispered angrily, "what has happened to me is none of your business."

"Actually it is, considering that you're getting mad at me for something I did not do," Anne retorted.

"It's not my fault you have an attitude," Haldir said, standing back up.

"Oh, _I _have an attitude? What about you? You're over there all 'I'm so tough, I can do whatever and I keep all these secrets locked up inside of me and if anyone tries to feel sad for me I'm going to throw it back into their face and be mean to everyone.' Yeah, I have a real attitude, don't I?"

"And you think you are perfect, that you can do anything you want and no one will care and everyone will always forgive you!"

"I have a fucking assassin after me!"

"Fucking?"

Anne could help but chuckle as Haldir cursed and didn't notice that he was doing it. He shook his head and continued.

"Maybe they were aiming for your other friend. The world doesn't around just you! Other elves exist!"

"You don't say?!" Anne exclaimed.

"What on Arda are you even saying?!" Haldir yells back.

"Oh, I'm just speaking regularly! Never heard a bit of slang or sarcasm?! I wonder why! You're too busy living under a rock!"

"I live in Lothlorien, not a rock!"

"Maybe Lothlorien is a rock then!"

Haldir didn't reply to that, he went over to where Summer was sitting a half an hour before and sat there, frowning. Anne quieted down. How did she hurt his feelings? She felt bad and guilty. She shouldn't have said that.

It was in that moment Elrond chose to appear. Maybe he was listening outside? He showed no sign of hearing anything. Haldir bolted out of the room in a calm manor and Elrond walked over to Anne.

"What happened to Haldir, m'Lord?" Anne asked quietly. Elrond looked at his hands and sat next to Anne.

"I suppose, because you were living out in the Wilder, you wouldn't have been informed. In February, a pack of men invaded Lorien. They killed most of Haldir's friends and family. It's a terrible story. Haldir helped the men during the battle in Helms Deep, I have no idea why they would rebel. To make matters worse, they took to destroying almost all the flets in Lorien as well. Haldir got away, somehow. He's been traveling to Rivendell since early March, and has chosen to reside here for a while."

"That's terrible," Anne said, feeling a whole lot guiltier for saying the things she said to the elf.

"Yes, it is."

Things were quiet for a second as Anne took in the information. She looked around the room and leaned against the pillow. Elrond frowned.

"Do you know who would have shot you with an arrow, should they be given a chance?" he inquired.

"Honestly, the only people in Rivendell that I know are you, my friend Summer, Haldir, Lilithia and Steliark."

"Steliark?"

"Yes, she helped me get back to me room," Anne said.

"I don't know an elf named Steliark."

"Weird."

"What did she look like?"

"Tall, skinny. Blonde hair, I think."

"Okay," Elrond said, "I'll ask someone to find her. Meanwhile I shall stay here and watch you."

"You don't have any duties to do, m'Lord?" Anne asked.

"Not today."

"Good," Anne smiled and lay back down on the bed. Elrond stood off of the bed and walked around to the other side, where he lay down next to Anne and stared up at the ceiling.

"Do you know any good stories?" Anne asked after a few minutes' silence.

"Perhaps," Elrond said, resting his hands on his stomach. The end of his brown robe reached Anne's ankle and brushed against it.

"Do tell," she said, smiling.

Elrond started by telling a story of his days in the war of the second age. Then he moved onto his childhood and some foolish things he had accomplished. It took a while, but Anne listened closely to his every word. After his childhood came things about his children, Elrohir and Elladan. Anne laughed at some parts. By each story she knew a little bit more about Elrond's life and his personality, and so far, she came to this deduction; he's stubborn, and strict, but friendly and has a good sense of humor when he wants to. So maybe he wasn't all like Elrond from the movies and books, but he was definitely an awesome elf.

"What about you?" Elrond asked after finishing his last story about his wife.

"What about me?" Anne said.

"What stories do you have hidden behind your face?"

Anne continued staring at the ceiling as she spoke. "My life hasn't been that interesting until I stumbled upon here."

"What happened to your parents?"

"I think they died by orcs. I haven't seen them for the last five hundred years. They disappeared when I was seventeen."

"Anne, how old are you?" Elrond rolled over onto his side to face Anne. She tried to do the same, but felt a muscle in her knee pull and winced, decided against it. She continued laying on her back.

"Three thousand six hundred and seventy three."

"Good."

"Why is that good?"

Elrond sat up and stared at her. "No reason," he whispered in what seemed to be his seductive voice. It took all of Anne's energy not to laugh at it. Okay this Elrond was nothing like the ones in the books unless he was this funny trying to flirt. If he did ever flirt.

It didn't work though, she burst out laughing and had to sit up after making herself cough. Elrond stared at her in concern after hearing her cough.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine, m'Lord." She stopped laughing and finished coughing. "Pardon."

"You are strange," Elrond stated. Anne looked at the Elf-lord, who wasn't smiling, but looked like he was holding back a chuckle.

"How could you expect anything less?" Anne said, smiling. Without thinking, she sat up and leaned against Elrond, who stiffened automatically. He was stone hard. Anne sensed this and leaned the other way, away from him. He was quiet.

"Sorry, sir." Anne twirled her hands together. Elrond's tenseness went away after a bit and he started talking.

"No sorry is needed." And he stealthily put his hand around Anne's waist, which made her surprised a bit, and pulled her back to her earlier position against his shoulder. She smiled while blushing as Elrond started to slowly fall back against the pillow. Anne's head ended up on his shoulder with his chin resting on the side of her head. She curled into a fetus position against him, and though her knee started to hurt more as she bent it, she fell asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

Chapter 7 complete.

Okay I'm currently writing chapter ten for anyone's who's curious, if anyone is curious at all, which I doubt, but you never know. I'll be making that photobucket account soon for some pictures and things.

Hint(s) about the next chapter: funny. stressful (for Anne) and a small argument.

Review if you liked please~

Reply:

AvengerNerd3: Omg. Batman. I think that would be a great idea for Haldir to gain some manners from Bilbo, 'cept for the fact that my story, unfortunately, takes place 300 years after the War of the Ring and Bilbo went to the Gray Havens.

If Legolas is to be in this story, he'll be in the second book along with Thranduil, maybe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

I'm tired. Like really tired. I was poisoned by food, therefore I was up all night. But I figured I'd post this because hey, just because I'm sick, doesn't mean others can't be happy.

OH and guess what. In book two of this story, there's going to be some Legolas and maybe even Thranduil since I adore Lee Pace. But firs there's going to have to be another 30 or so chapters in this book. Yay.

CH 8~.

By the time Anne woke up again, Summer was back in the room. Elrond had fallen asleep next to her, as she could see his eyes were glossed over as he slept peacefully. Summer sat in the chair by the window, looking at Rivendell. The sun was still high in the sky, so it was obviously just a few hours later.

"Summer," Anne yawned. She lifted her head off Elrond's bicep, though the longer she stared at it, the more she didn't want to.

"I don't see how you think he's hot, but whatever," Summer said, walking to the edge of the four-post bed. Anne slid off of it and stood next to her.

"I thought you said we were, what's the word? Cute?" Anne countered.

"Yes, cute, not hot."

The Elf-lord on the bed started to move.

Anne's eyes widened as she looked at Summer. "What do I do?"

Summer shrugged. "I'm pretty sure he'll find himself rude for falling asleep on you. I guess you should just go snuggle with eyebrows some more."

Anne narrowed her eyebrows. "His name is Elrond."

"And you look exactly like him with those-" she gestured to Anne's eyebrows. "Huh, weird. I'll be eating dunch!"

"It's dinner already?"

Summer shook her head. "Nope, but it's four and I am starving. Adios!"

Anne contemplated the idea. Or Summer just went to go hang out with another elf instead of going to eat. Elrond seemed to still be waking up fully now. Anne carefully crawled onto the bed next to him and laid her head on his bicep again. She tried to fall asleep, but it's not so simple as just closing your eyes.

A few minutes passed before the arm that Anne lay on slowly slithered away from her. She tried to look like she was sleeping, but it wasn't working.

Elrond seemed to peek over at her head. "Did I wake you?"

Anne pretended to stretch and yawn. She flipped over to look at Elrond. "Yeah, it's okay though."

"I am sorry," he mumbled. "Shall we go grab some food?"

"I think I'm going to stay in here for a bit, I'll be out soon," Anne replied.

Elrond nodded and headed for the door. He turned to look at her, smiled just a bit, and left.

Anne took off the ring quickly and appeared in her own room. She opened her bedroom door and jogged downstairs. Jenney was on the desktop. "Hey, how was school?"

"Great," Jenney said, clicking out of the tab she was on, "did you just notice I got home?"

"No, I was just busy upstairs with Summer. Well, bye."

Anne went back to her room and put the ring on. She looked at her clothes. Crap. She was wearing the dress when she talked to Jenney. She took off the ring and went back downstairs to Jenney, who stared at her quietly.

"The dress is just for décor-"

"Yeah, sure." Jenney rolled her eyes and scrolled with her mouse.

And back upstairs she went, put the ring on, and appeared back in the room she was left in. By now, the ache in her knee was coming back, as well as the pain that came from going in and out of the Vortex. She limped to the bed and felt a small trickle down her leg. Lifting the dress up, she saw a blotch of red blood seeping its way through the gauze. The pain started to come back. The blood ran down her leg to her foot. Anne looked around, finding nothing useful in the room to soak it up. She couldn't walk out of the room like this.

So Anne, doing what any girl probably would do, sat on the floor, applying pressure to the wound and waiting. It didn't get better, the wound in fact got worse.

Minutes passed, more blood seeped out and was making a stain on the floor. Anne was starting to feel a little woozy because of the sharp stabbing pain and sudden loss of energy.

The door then opened, and in walked a careless Haldir, whistling a song. He looked around the room for Anne, and when he didn't see her, walked forward to the windows. It was then he saw Anne, swaying dizzily while holding bloody hands to the wound on her leg. Haldir's eyes widened. He reached forward to Anne and grabbed her, heaving her into his arms Cinderella style. He rushed out of the room with the bleeding girl, searching for Elrond.

Anne, herself, starting closing her eyes. Or they started glossing over, it didn't matter. She felt herself being carried, but didn't know who it was, just that he felt comfy enough to sleep on. She couldn't fall sleep though. The elf was running and she was bouncing up and down slightly each time he took another step. Before long the blurry scene around Anne changed and she was handed to someone else. There were other people where she was now. It was a brighter room than the place she was. So Anne assumed it was the dining hall. That someone else rushed her over to a corner of the room and sat her down, demanding something. Anne closed her vision out and went swimming through her mind as something cool was pressed against her knee and a warm feeling spread throughout her leg.

Anne woke up in a new bedroom, a bigger bedroom on a beautiful bed that had sheets the color of gold and the warmth of a roaring fire. She curled herself up against the pillow and smirked. This was a comfy bed. Her comfort didn't last for long. Someone burst through the door which was hidden from her view. Murmurs came from it. Why was it that someone always came through the door just as she woke up?

Anne flipped over in the bed, seeing Elrond, Summer, Haldir, Lilithia and a maid she didn't recognize.

"You're awake!" Summer screamed, jumping onto the bed and hugging Anne.

"Careful on my bed," Elrond muttered, striding over to where the two girls were. Anne's face went red. She was in Elrond's bed? She deadpanned, staring at Summer's worried face.

"Elrond? Is this normal? It's like she froze," Summer said.

"I'm fine," Anne responded quickly and looked over to Elrond.

"It's a good thing Haldir found you when you did," he told her. Anne's face turned yet a darker shade of red. Haldir found her? Was he carrying her? And she cuddled against him. For Christ's sake! Haldir looked at his feet and left the room quietly, while Anne looked back towards Elrond, who smiled and pulled a piece of red hair from her face and tucked it behind her ears cautiously. Summer shook Anne's shoulders.

"I thought you were going to die!" she exclaimed, "For the second time! What would I have told your parents?!"

Anne's face paled. She glanced at Elrond, who took on a confused look.

Summer beamed.

"Summer, I haven't told you that my father and mother have died yet, have I?" Anne said in a stern voice. Summer took the hint.

"T-they did? Oh my God, I'm sorry," she said.

Elrond's face turned back to his normal look and he looked at Anne. "Your knee was bleeding profusely. What did you do to it?"

"I was pacing around."

"Well it seems about healed today."

"Today?" Anne asked.

"You were sleeping for about a day and a half."

Anne sat up. "Wow," was all she said.

Elrond nodded, "And we postponed the get-well party. So it's being held in a few hours."

Summer clapped, "I gotta go change! See ya Anne!"

That left Lilithia, the other girl, and Elrond. Lilithia and the maid left quickly. Anne contemplated what to say for a bit.

Lord Elrond finally broke the silence, "I guess I can't leave you alone for even a few minutes, can I?"

Anne offered an innocent smile. "No I guess not." Elrond kneeled. Anne meanwhile thought. Elrond had been rather quick with getting her into his bed. Not in a bad way, though, it was a bit weird that she wasn't in a guest bed, but it didn't seem like a sexual endearment. She frowned. He must really want a new wife if he's resorting to Anne. Of all the elven princesses and elves in general, he chose her, and for some reason, it didn't seem realistic to her. There was probably a catch to this.

"M'Lord, why do you take interest in me?" she asked aloud. Elrond licked his lips.

"You are beautiful," he said, in an unsure way.

"Yes, but a lot of maidens are beautiful."

"True, you are different."

"But _how _and _why _am I different?"

This stumped Elrond. Anne frowned more. Another guy problem to worry about, someone who didn't really love her just wanted another wife so desperately or something from her.

She swung her legs from out of the covers and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Elrond stood up as well.

"I think it's time to go to my dinner," she said in a low voice, and walked out of the room. When she hit the walls beyond the bedroom, though, she had no idea which direction to go. So she went right, realizing that she was probably on the highest level and stairs were usually to the right. Finding the stairs proved to be easier than she thought it would. She bounded down them soundlessly, one flight after another until she reached what seemed like the first floor. Her legs were aching from all the step downs but Anne still continued to walk in a brisk pace to the dining hall.

It was only when she was outside the hall she chose to remember the fact that she had gauze on her knee. She peeked down at herself and sighed a breath of relief. She was wearing a long gold gown that covered her knee. How lucky she was today.

Dinner was decent. Anne sat with Lilithia, while Summer sat at the head table with her man friend along with Elrond who had appeared not too long after she had. Haldir was on Elrond's right side, a few seats down and Anne occasionally glanced at him. A few seconds later, she would catch his attention and look away quickly, but she was sure he caught her staring.

By the end of dinner, her face was as ripe as a tomato. Not that anyone noticed, the only one that did notice was Summer who cared to drop by after dinner to check on her.

"Dude, who has been painting your face with red paint?"

"Is it that obvious?" Anne asked, trying to shield her face. Lilith was in conversation with the male who had taken Anne to the garden the other day, so Anne didn't worry about Lilith trying to hear their conversation.

"Yeah, it is. Seriously is. Who the heck were you looking at? Elrond? Ha-Yes it was Haldir, wasn't it?" Summer deducted.

"Shut up."

"Mm. He carried you to Elrond and you think it means he likes you and isn't so much of a douche? News flash, Anne, once a douche always a douche. Sometimes they evolve into a douchebag on rare but common occasions."

"And that right there-" Anne pointed out, "Is an oxymoron as well as a false statement. And no, I do not think he likes me, I simply was looking at a banner."

"Oh and was that banner flirting with you? What did it say? Did it say how your hair matches its ribbons?"

Anne couldn't help but giggle at that.

Summer allowed herself to chuckle at her own joke as well.

After a few moments, Anne spoke, "Oh, yes it did. It also invited me to climb up its tapestry after dinner."

"Oh you best be climbin' that tapestry goooodd."

That did it and they both burst out laughing, causing the attention of several elves near them. Anne coughed a bit, but as she recovered she shot back at Summer, who was trying to catch her breath. "Oh don't worry. I'll swing its ropes like they've never been swung before!"

"I bet-" Summer coughed and continued laughing. "I bet you bring a mean swing."

"If the banner's brother was correct, then yes, I bring a pretty mean swing."

"You didn't!" Summer fake gasped. Lilithia was now listening into their conversation, having no idea what they were talking about.

"Mhm," Anne said in a matter-of-fact voice. "And let me tell you that was the best night of my entireee life."

Summer raised her hands into the air in a square shape. She gradually spread them apart horizontally. "I can see it now. The affair of the banners. Staring Anne and The Blue and Red Banner."

"Affairs?"

Summer and Anne whipped around from the wooden table. It was an elf, a random elf. A male in fact, a tall male elf with sparkling long light brown hair and blue eyes.

"I'd like to hear more about these matters with the tapestry in the dining hall," he whispered and sat down next to Anne. She squealed in her head and didn't say anything, only stared.

Before long, Summer opened her mouth to speak. "It's called the Affairs of the Banners. I think it's quite a well written story."

"And Lady Anne is the star of it?" The male asked. "By the way I am Revdur," he said, lifting both Anne's and Summer's hands and kissing them. Anne blushed a bit and Summer raised her eyebrows.

"I hear you will be at the Hall of Fire tonight, m'Lady?" Revdur's attention turned to Anne. She nodded.

"Oh yes."

"Will you be dancing?" he asked.

"No, can't dance, crippled, and no skill." Anne pointed to her knee to which Revdur nodded.

"Then you will be singing a song for Rivendell, I presume?" Revdur said.

"Can't sing."

"Any elf can sing."

"Not this one," Anne said.

"Try," Revdur pursued.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Ha!"

"I knew that trick wouldn't work on an elf," Anne frowned.

"You must keep your word!" Revdur shouted, and hopped, literally hopped away from the table. Elves stared at him on his way from the room and when he was out of sight, they started laughing. Lilithia finally piped up.

"That's Revdur, funniest elf in Rivendell," Lilithia told Anne and Summer.

They nodded.

"Kinda figured," Anne mumbled to herself and turned her attention to Summer.

"So whaddya gonna sing?" Summer asked.

"Probably some He is We song."

"How about Love Life, or Happily Ever After? I like that one so much."

"Then you sing it."

"You're the one who agreed to it," Summer shot.

"Shut up and don't remind me," Anne retorted. "Fine I'll sing Happily Ever After."

"GREAT!" Summer shouted and jumped up. Once again elves from the other tables looked at the two girls, including Haldir and Elrond, but Anne didn't notice. She was too stressed on how she was supposed to sing in front of tons of elves.

**Author's Note:**

Chapter 8 complete.

Okay I'm going to get right to it and reply since I'm too lazy to type anything else and I realllyy want to just sleep

BleachmyNARUTO: I like Elrond and Anne together it just gives me the shivers for some reason and I'm not sure why.

LegolasGreenleafLove: Thank youu. I try to make my characters act like they would in the books but there's not really a guide so I'm glad you like the way I write about Elrond.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

I haven't updated for a bit longer than a month, I apologize. Like seriously. I'm really sorry. I've been so lazy this summer, and I return to school in a week.

Buuuuuuuuuut, here's the chapter since I know you've been waiting for it.

Enjoy.

CH 9~.

Anne ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm herself. She was back inside her own room on Earth. Summer rubbed her friend's back in an earnest attempt to make her less stressful.

"Summer, I seriously can NOT sing. I refuse to sing in front of Elrond."

"Anne you made the agreement, I'm sorry but ya have to."

"Never promised. Rule one, Anne lies."

"Anne, don't take lines from Doctor Who to stop this from happening."

Anne rolled her eyes. "I wasn't, I was just, you know…"

"You were."

"Was not."

"Well you could stay here for a couple of days, y'know, only two hours would pass on Middle-earth," Summer suggested.

Anne shook her head. "I can't just put it off. I guess we can practice singing in here."

"Do you realize how much we sound like stereotypical characters? Anne, you just gotta go for it. Dive off the deep end."

"Summer I'm not just heading onto a stage and singing," Anne argued. Summer clung to Anne's shoulders.

"Do it for Elrond!"

"Elrond's one of the reasons I don't want to do it! Besides he doesn't even know I'm going to be singing, so if I don't, he won't be disappointed."

Summer's face transformed from calm to extremely serious. "Anne, seriously, if you don't do this I swear to God I will drug you and push you up on stage, stoned or not."

"You don't have drugs," Anne observed.

"I can find some."

"I am not willing to test you on that."

Summer nodded, "Exactly, so you agree to do this?"

"Never said I agreed, just said I wasn't willing to test you. Plus, what if I just go back without touching you, so you had to stay here?"

"Well it'd probably be two minutes before you came back, and then I can kill you."

Anne groaned, "Ughhh. I don't want to dooo thiissss."

"Don't worry, if you're drunk, you won't even remember it." Summer smirked.

"I am NOT getting drunk. I'm only seventeen," Anne said.

"Eighteen in a week. Though technically more like one day in Middle-earth. What is it? Like March 24th there and March 18th here?"

"I've probably been there longer. I'll just celebrate my birthday there when it turns March 25th here."

"Well then you're going to stop needing to go to Middle-earth time after time and spend a week or so here," Sumer pointed out.

"But Summmerrr."

"I will take that ring from you if you don't," Summer threatened.

"MY PRECIOUS!" Anne yelled in her Gollum voice, grasping the ring on the chain in her fingers tightly. Summer laughed. "Filfy Elveses," Anne continued.

"Wow, okay, didn't know I was THAT filthy."

"You are- now we're getting side-tracked. I am still not singing."

"Druugsss," Summer said in a sing-song voice, hopping off the couch they were sitting on and opening Anne's laptop.

"Now what are you gonna sing?" Summer asked.

"Happily Ever After, Love Life, Fall, something by He is We."

"Ugh you're obsessed with them aren't you? What kind of elf knows those songs? How about Misty Mountains Cold, Thorin's song?" Summer spun in circles slowly with the laptop resting on one of her forearms.

Anne shook her head, "It'll raise questions of who taught me the song and that'll be complicated cause if I say my parents taught me it, they'll wonder who they are. If I just do a regular song from here, they'll be like: 'Oh who taught you that?' And I'll say: 'Oh my mom, she wrote songs every day.' And they'll say: 'Shame she left us.' And then they'll look to the heavens and say a short prayer and then walk away."

"Yeahh…that'll totally happen."

"Shut up, Summer, it's better than explaining the other song."

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Summer scoffed.

"You know I'm joking," Anne defended.

"That I do," Summer replied, typing something into the Youtube search bar as she sat down on the couch again. "So have you tasted the food?"

"Yeah it's great."

"I think we should introduce them to scrambled eggs," Summer replied. "Or French fries."

"Sure…" Anne paused for effect, "if you want a bunch of fat hobbits complaining that they're out of fries."

"What about hot chocolate?"

"I think they already have that…"

"Do they?" Summer said and clicked on a video on the screen in front of her.

Anne peered onto the screen when something in her mind clicked. "Hey Summer?"

Summer sighed automatically, "This already sounds like a serious talk, what?"

"Don't elves marry for life?"

"Yeah..."

"Then why is Lord Elrond looking for another wife?"

Summer stared at Anne with a stare of utter confusion, "I'm not sure." Then Summer's attention turns to the computer, and she opens a new tab, going on google. She types 'Elf Marriage' into the search bar quickly.

"Well, maybe Elrond's an exception like Finwë, cause his wife died," she suggested.

Anne nodded, "it makes sense, sure, but Lilithia said he has been looking for a wife for a while. I come along like a week ago, and look, he's already allowing me to sleep on top of him."

Summer giggled, "Like a manwhore."

Anne slapped her and said, "Summer stop that. I'm serious."

"Alright well maybe there's something that he wants, that you have."

"I got there with clothes and nothing else."

"There's the ring," Summer eyed the ring on Anne's chain.

"Yeah, but I'm sure it's not that." Anne stood up and stretched her back, "I mean, I hope it's not that. Maybe I'm just really pretty." She did a 360 spin, her dress spiraling in front of her.

Summer chuckled.

Anne continued, "but if it is that, though it's not, cause Elrond wouldn't stoop that low, but if it _is,_ and this is a big if, then how does he intend to get it? If he takes it off my hand, both him and I get transported back here."

"But then he can put on the ring and go back to Middle-earth," Summer countered.

"But then he won't ever be able to take it off."

"Unless someone takes it off, in which case Elrond and the someone would both end up in your room, and then they put it on and leave. But then Elrond would be stuck here."

"Summer, you're blocking my train of thought, please shut up." Anne rubbed at her temples.

Summer raised both hands in defense, "Hey, I'm just telling you what could possibly happen."

"And what could possibly happen is complete bullshit," Anne mumbled, going back to Summer and sitting on the couch.

The amber-hair girl looked at the computer, seeing as Summer was quietly listening to the song Happily Ever After. "I think it's fine," she says, and Summer glances over at her.

"Ya think?" Summer said.

"I've memorized it and I know it," Anne said, closing the lid on the laptop and putting it on the coffee table. She then stands up and stretches her bad knee, feeling it pop.

"Wow, that was loud," Summer commented, cracking some of her own bones. For a few minutes they went back and forth at each other, cracking bones here and there.

Anne stopped after she cracked her wrist, neck, fingers, both knees, back, elbows, shoulders, toes, ankles, and thighs which she accomplished by doing a few standing knee raises. In the end, Summer won somehow.

"How the hell do your bones crack louder than mine?" Anne asked.

"I don't stretch every time I come out of the vortex which would be about twice now. Almost three times when Elrond tried to take the ri-"

"Wait wait, what?"

Summer paused, realizing she said something she wasn't supposed to.

"Rewind," Anne muttered.

"Ring the take to tried Elrond when times three almost?" Summer said honestly.

"Summer!"

"Okay okay. When you passed out the second time, Elrond thought maybe the ring was causing something to go wrong with your body functions since he couldn't heal you as fast as he normally could with other people while you had it on."

"I knew he was trying to take it from me!" Anne exclaimed, suddenly pacing back and forth fast.

"Anne, he was trying to help, not take it from you," Summer said, "I was there, I swear, he asked me first and I had to tell him no."

Anne stopped pacing. "Okay…Sorry I'm just really nervous and confused."

"Understandable," Summer said, half-smiling. "Ready to go back?"

Anne nodded and grabbed Summer's arm.

They appeared a second later in Anne's room, someone knocking furiously on the door. Anne quickly looked at Summer. How come she didn't hear it like before? She was probably talking too loud…

Summer went to go hide in the study. Anne went to the door and opened it.

"Oh hey, Lilith," Anne said, looking at the maid in front of her.

"Hello, Lady Anne." Lilith smiled and Anne invited her in.

"So what do ya need?" Anne asked after Lilith stepped inside the room and Anne closed the door behind her.

"I was sent to help you pick out a dress for tonight."

Anne groaned, and walked with Lilith to her closet.

After ten minutes of figuring out what dress was right, and ten minutes of Lilithia not finding Summer, they decided on a purple dress with blue lining on the sides and small flowers running down to the end, which was rippled. Lilith thought it was extremely pretty on Anne's pale skin. Anne thought it was decent so she went with it to make her friend happy.

Lilith left a little while later, telling Anne she needed to get ready and that the celebration would be starting in a few minutes.

"Want to be fashionably late?" Summer suggested, bounding down the steps to Anne.

Anne nodded, "Oh I think that would be rather wonderful." She smiled brightly.

Anne and Summer entered the Hall of Fire fifteen minutes after the celebration began. People looked their way, their mouths dropping open at Anne's and Summer's beautiful dresses. Summer was wearing a nice blue gown that was cut by her thigh so part of it showed. Almost instantly a man came up and took Summer away. So Anne was left alone trying to figure out what to do as almost everyone watched her move. At least the dress covered her bandage so she didn't have to worry about that, but it was still scary standing all alone.

Torches lined the walls leading up to a stage where elves sang many elven songs. Most of the well-known elves were up there, regular elves that lived in Rivendell were more towards the back dancing regular elven dances that Anne had never seen or heard of. She lingered by the exit until someone stood next to her.

"Rather glum there, aren't ya?"

"Hey Revdur," Anne said, glancing over at the cheeky elf. He smirked, looking down at her. His Adam's apple was huge as he arced his head backwards to lean against the wall.

"Ya ready to sing?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

Anne nodded, "No, but I said I would, right?"

"Don't worry, all ya have to do is sing well enough for Elrond to nod at it and then you know that the other elves like it. He does it with every new singer."

Anne's body froze for probably the fifteenth time that year. "Right in front of Elrond?"

"Well he usually stands at the front of the stage with Glorfindel."

"Ah."

"Need a drink?" Revdur suggested.

"I think that would be appreciated."

Revdur disappeared, appearing a few minutes later with a glass of clear liquid. Anne gulped it down. After finishing the glass, she held it in front of herself.

"What kind of wine is this?" she asked and Revdur shook his head.

"I don't know, found it on a table," he smiled sheepishly. The song, that someone was singing, unfortunately ended and Revdur grabbed Anne's wrist. Anne tried to not to go and dug her heels into the ground. Revdur only pulled harder. She bumped into a lot of elves, saying sorry here and there until she made it to the stage, where Elrond was standing, leaning onto it with his hand on his chin like he was thinking. His eyes were distant as Anne stumbled onto the stage. There was no microphone, why would there be? She rubbed her ring against her skin and darted her eyes around nervously.

Elves from the crowd stared at her, including Elrond who was now out of his trance. Anne spotted Haldir next to a rather beautiful maiden, his arm around her waist and her arm on his shoulder like they were just dancing.

Everyone's eyes were on Anne. She cleared her throat, and started the song.

_Let me riddle you a ditty, it's just an itty bitty, little thing on my mind._

People were staring at her as she sang, like they didn't know what she was talking about. Elrond narrowed his eyebrows. Anne started to get nervous, but continued.

_About a boy and a girl, trying to take on the world one kiss at a time._

_Now the funny thing about, ain't a story without it, but the story is mine._

_And I wish you could say, that it ended just fine._

_We all want to know, how it ends._

_Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know._

_Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know._

_Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?_

By now the instrumental group of Elves got the rhythm of the song and were playing to it. Elrond was nodding, Anne took it as a good sign. Revdur was leaning against the wall next to the stage with a huge cheeky grin spreading from ear to ear.

_Inhale, breathe steady, exhale, like you're ready, if you're ready or not._

_Just a boy and a girl gonna to take on the world, and we want to get caught._

_In the middle of a very happy ending, let's see what we've got, let's give it a shot._

_Let's give it a shot._

_We all want to know, how it ends._

_Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know._

_Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know._

_Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?_

_We all have a story to tell._

_Whether we whisper or yell._

_We all have a story, of adolescence and all its glory._

_We all have a story to tell._

Anne ended the song early, scared to continue, though everyone had been dancing to it happily. The elves clapped once she was done, even Elrond. She hopped off the stage, into a waiting hug from Revdur.

"Knew you could do it," he winked and she smiled.

"Thanks that was scary."

"I never knew you spoke Common." Anne turned around, seeing a satisfied-looking Elrond. Hadn't she been speaking English the whole time she was here?

"Yeah, I do," she whispered.

"Where did you learn it?" Elrond said, dragging her away from Revdur just by walking. She followed.

"My parents." Though honestly, Anne was trying to figure out why she wasn't speaking Common the whole time on Middle-earth.

**Author's Note:**

Chapter 9 complete.

I think this chapter was interesting...enough.

Maybe not? Oh well.

Replies:

mashaz: In time I'll be explaining all that. Anne will start to wonder about the ring, as will the other elves, her story of living in the Wilderland will fall apart and what's happening between the men and elves.

Eldar0516: Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
